


If You Love Me Won't You Say Something

by SilverNoteXIII



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoteXIII/pseuds/SilverNoteXIII
Summary: They've been doing this for a while now, finding passion and release in each other late at night. During the day they're neighbors, sometimes friends. It was never supposed to be about love, but someone's bound to fall. What's so wrong about pursuing happiness out of love?





	1. Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** This first chapter is EXPLICIT sex. Yes that's right. Let's start this fic off with a bang! *pun intended*
> 
> Tags will update as new chapters are added. 
> 
> Story Title is Best Part by Daniel Caesar(feat. H.E.R.). Chapter title is Love Lies by Khalid (feat. Normani)

Robert presses Joseph into the wood of his front door, roaming hands and heavy kisses hidden by the darkness of a broken porch light Robert keeps forgetting to fix. He feels his jacket start to slip off his shoulders, and as much as he wouldn’t mind taking Joseph right here against the door, he knows things get so much better once they’re inside. He just needs to find his keys… 

  
“Mm, Jose-,” Robert mutters, managing to pull back about half an inch before Joseph’s hands are tugging at his hair, bringing their lips back together in another long kiss. “Joe– baby,” it's hard to pull away, but his hands are on Joseph’s chest to put more space between them. “I need to unlock the door.”

  
Joseph huffs but steps aside, moving to stand behind Robert as he fumbles in the dark with his keys. He nuzzles the soft, greying hair at the back of Robert’s neck, breathing in that nicotine and earthy scent that is uniquely Robert. His fingers sneak beneath the waistband of Robert’s jeans, growing impatient.

  
“Do you need some help?” He whispers, making no actual attempts to assist. There is a click and the muffled scrape of keys being shoved back into a pocket before Joseph is led by the hand through a home darker than the streets outside. “How can you not trip over yourself in the dark like this?” Robert pulls him into the bedroom and flicks on a nearby lamp, positioning Joseph at the edge of the bed.

  
“If I knew you were going to criticize how I live I wouldn’t have brought you here,” Robert grumbles with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. He slides his hands beneath Joseph’s favored pink polo, enjoying the light shudder and breathy gasp that came from the blond as he trails higher.

  
“If I knew you were gonna tease me all night I would have stayed home and jacked off.” Joseph quips softly, pulling off his shirt to toss it in some corner of the bedroom. “I’ve been waiting all week for this…for you,” he wraps his arms around Robert’s waist, leaning his head just enough to let their lips brush lightly, “so are you going to fuck me or are we just going to stand here and chat?”

  
Robert grunts at that, closing the distance between their mouths in an aggressive kiss before pushed Joseph onto the bed. “Pants off darlin’, the only thing coming out of your mouth the rest of the night is you screamin’ my name.” He hastily removes his clothing while Joseph does as he's told, shifting higher on the mattress. Robert climbs up after him, sliding his right knee between Joseph’s legs to get them to spread a little more and admiring the flushed color of the man beneath him.  
“So pretty baby’,” His fingers dance down Joseph’s chest, brushing over faint abdomen lines before gently grasping his half-hard cock and pulling at a steady pace, “it’ll feel like heaven being deep inside that body.”

  
Joseph moans and gives a small thrust into Robert’s hand, growing harder and a little more impatient by the second. “Rob…” he's flustered, heart pounding with arousal and excitement, “please –.” Robert leans forward to kiss him, tongue sliding past parted lips to swallow the rest of Joseph’s plea.

  
The snap of the lube cap being opened brings Joseph’s attention away from the man above him for a brief second until Robert is sitting back up, lifting Joseph’s left leg onto his shoulder. He squeezes the lube onto the tips of his fingers, warming it up a bit more before lowering his hand near Joseph’s entrance.

“Two or three, baby?”

“Two,” Joseph answers. It’s just enough to get him ready, but still lets him experience that wider stretch only Robert’s cock can give him, the kind that teeters the line between pleasure and pain.

  
All the while, Robert is doing his best to be patient, playing and prepping Joseph like he should even though his dick has been fully erect since they got into the bedroom. He’s leaking pre-come and is nearly desperate to slide inside his lover and fuck him into the mattress, but the sight and sound of Joseph being worked open is one he loves to memorize, making it worth the short wait.

  
Joseph clutches at the sheets as Robert stretches him. It's overwhelming sometimes, the way he falls apart in Robert's skilled hands, leaving him a moaning, gasping mess. He reaches down to play with his forgotten cock, but Robert's free hand stops him.  
“Not yet Joe,” he whispers, earning a frustrated moan from the blond beneath him, “wait until I'm inside you.”

 

“Robert…” Joseph begs, arching his back slightly off the bed to push Robert's fingers a little deeper, “please… ‘m ready… I need you…”

  
“Anything for you baby. Been dying to hear you say that all night.” Robert removes his hand and snatches the lube bottle up, squeezing a few drops on his own shaft and smearing it in two quick pumps. “Turn on your right side,” he grunts. Joseph does as he's told, letting his hands lay in front of his chest when he faces the wall. “So good for me,” whispered praises that hardly reach Joseph's ears, “gonna make you feel amazing.”

  
Holding the base of his shaft he slowly pushes into Joseph, watching the blond for any signs of discomfort, but Joseph's eyes are dazed with lust, lips parted in a breathy moan, so Robert continues until he's as far in as he can go.  
“Shit Joe,” Robert gasps, it takes much of his willpower not to come in that moment, “you're so tight… fuckin’ love it.” His first few thrusts are slow and deep, but the sounds spilling from Joseph's lips encourage Robert to pick up his pace. Within minutes, Robert's hips are moving at an almost erratic pace, the sounds of skin against skin mixed with Joseph's wanton screams fill in the dim bedroom.

  
Joseph finally gets a hand back on his neglected cock, trying to match his pumps with Robert's pace. The new sensation brings him closer to his orgasm, and he's not sure how longer he's going to last.

  
“Rob…!” Joseph cries, voice wavering from the force of Robert's thrusts, “fuck me - ah! Fuck me harder Rob! I'm getting close!”

  
Robert smirks, though Joseph couldn't see it, and let out his own moan, he wants to come too, but not until his lover did. Joseph always came first.

  
“Yeah babe,” he slows down just a bit, but slams his hips harder into Joseph's, “wanna watch you come for me… let's see those pretty hands work that cock.” Joseph's eyes squeeze shut in concentration, letting all feeling and sound of Robert tip him over the edge. “Gonna fill up this perfect ass of yours…”

  
At that, Joseph's body tightens, a low, loud moan escaping his throat as his orgasm ripples through him and he spills onto the bed. Robert watches the entire time, taking only a few more thrusts before he reached his own climax, holding his hips tight against Joseph, emptying into his hole as promised, riding out the last waves of the orgasm.

  
Both men pant heavily, too dazed from the orgasm high to move or speak. Eventually, Robert slowly lowers Joseph's leg and reaches down to cup his jaw and turn his gaze upward, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly.  
“How do you feel?” He runs a hand through damp blond locks.

  
“Amazing…” Joseph hums, “you always make it amazing.” He smiles up at Robert, wincing a bit when he shifts his lower body again. “Gonna feel you for a week.”

  
Robert swallows and pushes away the fluttering knots in his stomach. He probably just needs a cigarette. “I'm always amazing baby,” he rolls over to lay beside Joseph, looking up at the ceiling and wishing he could smoke, but Joseph will just complain, best not to kill the post-sex mood that quickly.

  
“You don't mind if I stay the night do you?” Joseph asks, intertwining his fingers with Robert's, too sweaty and tired to try to cuddle.

  
“Stay as long as you like Joe,” Robert squeezes his hand, “wouldn't’ve brought you here so late if I was gonna kick you out.” he turns his head to look at Joseph, “I only kick out the hook ups from the bar, you're special baby.”

  
Joseph laughs lightly, rolling his eyes and taping Robert's thigh with their linked hands. “If I'm so special then I should be your only one.” He sighs contently and closes his eyes, feeling the need for sleep wash over him. “I am your only one… right Rob?” He doesn't like to share.

  
Robert's eyes are closing too, and he struggles stomp down the jolting panic of waking up alone in the morning. Hoping that this time, Joseph will still be beside him when the sun rises.

  
“Yeah baby. You're my only one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! My friends and I recently finished playing Dream Daddy and I was in a serious need for some Robert/Joseph happiness. Please leave comments or kudos if you like! If you have any suggestions for additional tags, feel free to mention them in your comment.


	2. Friends In Low Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert might not start his day with a warm body in his arms, but he can end the day with a strong drink in his hand and a friend by his side. Talking with Mary though, leads to feelings of guilt that can't be drowned with a few glasses of whiskey.
> 
> Title is from "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally chapter 2. I hope ya'll didn't think I was going to leave this WIP with just one chapter of sex. I hope all the time it took me to finish this chapter is worth the update.

When Robert finally woke up the sun was high in the sky, streams of sunlight struggling to shine through the heavy curtains in the bedroom. It wasn't the 3pm rise he normally enjoyed, but it was close enough and there was no sense in going back to sleep. 

He’s alone in the bed, probably has been for some time now. Joseph, ever the early bird, likely left as the sun was rising. Robert really didn't expect to wake up with the other man in his arms or anything stupidly intimate like that. It wasn't the purpose of this…relationship, even if it's what Robert might want now and then. 

He sits up in bed, scrubbing at his face to chase the lingering sleep away, and spots his clothing from last night, folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room. The product of Joseph's parental instincts no doubt, Robert isn't sure if he wants to be flattered or annoyed that Joseph feels the need to clean up after him. 

He pulls on his jeans and grabs his cell phone that's resting beside his shirt. He's received a few text messages throughout the day, but surely no one expected him to respond before noon. 

Robert [1:47pm]  
Thanks. I'll stop by soon. 

Robert [1:50pm]  
If you got a couple extra brownies I'll buy you a bottle. 

Robert [1:53pm]  
Could have made you breakfast. Or lunch. Or just had a little more fun in bed all day.  
He doesn't wait for a response, sliding the phone into his back pocket. He’ll clean himself up and rescue Betsy before heading to the bar. It's not like he needed to be productive today. 

______

Ernest had put up somewhat of a fuss when Robert came to retrieve his dog. Apparently, Betsy did tricks for pizza rolls, and they were in the middle of learning how to play dead when Ernest shouts ‘BANG!’ and points finger guns at her. Robert half heartedly promised that maybe Earnest could play with her again if Robert had some free time. 

At least Earnest had fed Betsy and made sure she had time to do her business, so Robert doesn't feel so guilty when he drops her off at home with a pat on the head before turning back around to head to the bar. His day hadn't been long, but he was in need of a drink. 

Mary is seated at the bar when he arrives, halfway through what is hopefully her first glass of wine. She's turned away from the entrance at a slight angle, leaning into the personal space of a young man who looked equal parts interested and frightened.

Robert slides into a seat beside her, flagging down Neil for whiskey and a new bottle of whatever Mary is guzzling. He takes a sip of his drink and looks down at the amber liquid. 

“You got the stuff?” His voice is low, but he knows Mary can hear him. She sips her own drink and turns away from the guy she had been talking to, side eyeing Robert like he's a stranger. 

“Depends,” she says, voice equally hushed, “you got the payment?” Robert waves a hand at the unopened bottle of wine between them. She smiles and pushes a bag of brownies at him, pulling the bottle closer. “Next Sunday, I’ll put your name in the ballot for the next Saint.”

Robert scoffs, smirking around the glass at his lips. “They're just letting anyone in these days.” He opens the plastic bag and pulls out a brownie, taking a bite. “Whoever baked these should be voted in.”

There are a few moments of silence between them as they continue drinking. Mary gets Neil to pop open the bottle of wine. She pours it herself, filling her glass almost to the rim. 

“So,” she takes a sip, “you took home a screamer last night. ”

Robert hesitates on his next sip, trying not to give anything away in his movements. He drains the remainder of his drink and nods a thanks to Neil when it's refilled three seconds later. 

“Did we wake you?”

Mary snorts, ever the classy lady, “You aren't so amazing in bed that your escapades can be heard from my house.” Robert stays silent, waiting for her to explain. “One of the more gossipy church-goers has insomnia, they apparently caught wind of your… ‘fun’ while walking through the neighborhood.”

‘Well shit,’ Robert thinks, ‘Joe screams a lot, it's more surprising that this is the first time someone heard us.’

“So were they confessing this to you because they were plagued with impure thoughts?” 

“Actually…”

Robert grins, looking mischievous. “Please tell me this was a group confession.”

Another snort from Mary, “Sadly no, but Joseph’s face was tomato red. I thought he was going to pass out. Like he had never talked about sex before.”

“The heart of a youth minister isn't strong enough to handle the thought of screaming orgasms.” 

There's another break in the conversation, not that Robert minds. But out of the corner of his eye he sees Mary staring into her wine glass, looking sullen. He doesn't ask yet, he knows she will speak up when she wants to. 

“Joseph thinks he's sneaky, coming home before dawn like I won't hear the door opening.” she takes several long gulps of wine. “I ask him about it and he just tells me he shooing away some racoons.” another long drink. “I'm not fucking stupid.”

Robert has a tight feeling in his chest, but his expression is neutral. He wasn't sure if Mary was suspicious of Joseph, but he knew he would be hurting his best friend eventually. It's just a bigger risk the longer this goes on. 

“Joseph doesn't seem like the type.” 

Mary scoffs, it's a degrading sound, “Our marriage has been in the shitter since the twins were born.” The bottle of wine Robert bought is half empty now. “He admitted to cheating before, some one night stand he felt so guilty over he fell to his knees and cried.” another glass, drained, “I wouldn't put it past him to do it again, miserable as we are.”

Robert flags down Neil, urging him to pour more whiskey until it nearly spills on the bar. He downs half of it in one swallow. “If you're certain of it, take action, you're a big girl Mary.”

“Like I haven't thought about? Joseph would deny it until he is blue in the face. I know our marriage can't be saved, but it's better for the family if he comes to the decision of getting a divorce.”

“That still leaves you miserable.”

“Just being a good Christian wife.” she shrugs.

Robert is at a loss for words, not one for comforting gestures to begin with. He can't tell Mary the truth, as selfish as that might be, he's not sure who would be hurt more. He gets one more drink, finishing it in a silence that even he might consider uncomfortable. He stands from the bar, and puts a hand on Mary’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. She looks up at him, but doesn’t speak, and Robert hopes that whatever expressions she sees on his face conveys the right message. 

Sleep is calling his name. He can pretend he’s not betraying his friends in his sleep.


End file.
